Clones
Matt's clones are the source of his troubles and also help him fight others during rebellions and wars. It is aparent that there is a problem with the Cloning Machine which causes Clones to posses more of a personality trait than others, examples below. The cloning started when Matt was given the blueprints for a Cloning Machine which he then built and has used to make clones ever since. Occassionally others like Tom and Mavox would use Matt's cloning machine. Clones Ernie the Smart Clone Ernie the Smart Clone is a clone of Matt's which has a greater and more concentrated intelligence than Matt. He has also died numerous times and since his first departure he had lost some intelligence as a sacrifice for survival. His fate is left unknown when he is caught in the blast of the City's destruction. Broom Clone Broom Clone, although not strictly possessing a personaliy trait of Matt's, loves Brooms and doing jobs like brushing the floor and buying new Brooms. He does appear to have a greater loyalty to Matt but could be because he brought him back to life. Broom Clone was eventually sent back in time where he died of natural causes. David the Depressed Clone David the Depressed Clone is well known for his pessimistic outlook on life. He is forever unhappy and on some occassions said that to make him happy he would need friends. He has often changed sides but never really cared where he is or who he is doing it for. David paid the price for this when he was shot by a Clone Soldier and died. Boris the Bad Clone Boris the Bad Clone enjoys wreaking havoc and causing mayhem. He is not entirly evil but did shoot Ernie and has a strong hatred for Matt for unknown reasons. He was the creator of the Clone Revolution and continued it on until his death at the hands of Matt. Derek the Dancing Clone Derek the Dancing Clone can be seen dancing through most of his life. He joins in with music to dance along with it whatever the occassion, including Matt's funeral, and wears a large, jangly hat which rings while he dances. He worked for Matt as a spy on Boris but was killed by Evil Matt before the Battle of Christmas. Original Clone Original Clone did not have a certain personality trait. He was the first Clone created and after his return deeply wanted to liberate the clones from Matt's "tyranny". He declared the Clone Revolution and warned Matt of the war that was soon approaching. He was stabbed by Matt and then shot by Tom during the Battle of the Fez after he shot Ernie. Alan the Awesome Clone Alan the Awesome Clone believed that he was greater and much better than Matt. His ego was through the roof and was able to create a supernova, levitate and survive a bullet a point blank range. He was sent into a coma which he awoke from after the Battle of Christmas and teamed up with Mavox to freeze time and conquer the world. He achieved this when he became the Administrator of the City but was shot by Matt under orders of Irj. Science Clone Science Clone, like Ernie, had an advanced intellect but he used his purely for Science. He enjoyed solving equations and experimenting with Matt's inventions. He engineered the Fez to take the wearer to other universes but was ultimately sent by Alan to Minecraftia where he was stuck there. Science Clone miraculously escaped Minecraftia and returned to take on the Corporation. Boris the Good Clone Boris the Good Clone was a parallel version of Boris the Bad Clone which in the distorted timeline was a wimp and feared Matt. He was spared when Matt shot the real Boris the Bad Clone and went on to aid Science Clone with the Fezanite Portal Research Team where he was disintergrated in an experiment. Clyde the Cautious Clone Clyde the Cautious Clone was created as a replacement for Ernie that left Matt with an overly health and safety concious clone. He wore a high visibilty jacket and wimpered at any threats. At the Clone Revolution, he manned up and beat up a clone. This left him rather confused about his personality and was killed by Tom when he tried to kill him and Matt. Henry the Hungry Clone Henry the Hungry Clone was a slightly overweight clone which loved to eat. He spent Christmas gorging himself on snacks and died doing what he did best. He had an overdose of mince pies and died when Christmas was stuck to everyday. Harold the Hyper Clone Harold the Hyper Clone was another replacement for Ernie which failed. He was an overly exited clone who did nothing but smiled. He gave creepy looks to everyone and was shot by Ernie for not much reason at all. Jeremy the Dumb Clone Jeremy the Dumb Clone was the complete opposite to Ernie who was jealous of the attention Matt was giving him. Ernie sabotaged Jeremy's learning and left him just as stupid as before. Jeremy understood little of anything and tried to eat books. He was apparantly eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. Clive the Constipated Clone Clive the Constipated Clone was a rarely seen Clone which wore used toilet roll around his kneck and tried to bandage Matt's leg up with wrapping paper that Clive had used to clean himself *ahem*. Timmy the Toaster Clone Timmy the Toaster Clone was another breifly seen clone who complained on Christmas Eve that Matt had bought him the wrong coloured toasted sandwich maker after discovering Matt's hiding place for presents. Nigel the Nervous Clone Nigel the Nervous Clone has never been seen but is responable for helping rebuild the house after Matt blew it up in anger. He installed the gas system which may have been wrong and caused gas leaks.